memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Kira tries to escape
(M-class planet surface) Kira is being escorted by Xindi-Reptilian guards to the base where Miranda and Commander Dorgo is planning attacks on Federation, Klingon, and Romulan forces as the guards put Kira inside a holding cell and engaged the force field. Now you're going to watch me destroy the Federation and her allies once and for all because it's those people in Starfleet Command that doesn't see the threat of polluting our gene pool with alien dirt Miranda says as she looks at Kira. You're wrong Miranda since the Federation was formed we've all come together as a family and that's one thing you'll never understand Kira says as she looks at Miranda who isn't happy and walks off. (Space, sector 223) The USS Enterprise is in formation with the 10th fleet led by the USS Sovereign. (Admiral Martin's office) Maria Martin looks at the reports from her son and Captain Kira as she looks at the two officers. So let me get this straight if I can get it you discovered Lieutenant Commander Todd Nakano a man who was lost during the Borg invasion at a Xindi outpost and he claims to know where Kira is at Admiral Martin says as she looks at her son and Captain Kira. That's right, Admiral, this is our best information right now, if I have to I will take my fleet to that planet attack the Xindi, get Kira and the other Bajorans says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. Hold on Captain I'm not risking any fleets yet we don't know how many ships are in orbit or how many soldiers are stationed there, for now I want you and John to take a Jumper under cloak get the intel we need and if its trustworthy I'll order a strike deal Admiral Martin says as she looks at Typhuss and her son John. Admiral, I have a better idea we should rescue Kira and the other Bajorans without risking the fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. Your intel is from a dead man Captains how does that make me feel like this could be a trap for both the Enterprise and the Intrepid Admiral Martin says as she looks at them. Our intel is from a man who we thought was dead, let's go John says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin then at John. John leaves his mother's office and follows Typhuss. I hope Kira's all right John says as he looks at Typhuss. (M-class planet, surface) Kira shorts out her cell's force field and heads for the door she's careful not to alert the guards she sees a console there and accessed its communications system and as she is sending a signal to the Enterprise or Intrepid she's shot by a Zat gun and falls to floor out cold. Take her back to her cell Miranda orders a Xindi-Reptilian guard to do as she sees the transmission being sent to the Enterprise or Intrepid. (Enterprise, Main Bridge) Sir I'm picking up a signal from an M-class planet in sector 225 bearing 228 mark 779 distance 8.6 light-years Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin and Commander Kadan. Check the signal strength Commander Kadan says as she looks at Sito. Sito checks the signal strength. It's using Captain Kira's SG-1 IDC code Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at both Commander Kadan and Captain Martin. It's Kira she's sending us a signal Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Kadan. Well then let's go Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin. Right helm set course for sector 225 maximum warp, Sito let the Intrepid know we found Kira's signal Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Sito. They already know sir Captain Kira is ready to go Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at Captain Martin. By all means engage Captain Martin says as he looks at Ensign Johansson. Ensign Johansson presses the warp button. (Space) Both the Enterprise and Intrepid jump to warp speed.